Hope
by Bropower125
Summary: After Tsukune's parents are killed Mikogami takes in Tsukune and raises him as if he was his own. Will Tsukune survive in this harsh reality or will the person who killed Tsukune's parents find him too? AU. Pairing to be decided on later. Genre may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Bropower125 here, welcome to Hope Chapter 1! Anyways before I really get in to the fic let me just say that I am going to start refraining from reading reviews when I am angry because no good comes of it and I don't want to piss off readers so I will only read reviews when I am in a good mood. Also I've been a little sick as of late and might be a little slower with my upload times.**

 **Anyways this fic is basically going to be another what if? I know there the only thing I ever really write but I like writing AU's so why not? Anyways the whole thing is that Mikogami takes in Tsukune and raises him after Tsukune is "separated" from his parents.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

Mikogami was sitting at his desk at Youkai Academy when he received a phone call. He looked down at the old rotary phone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Mikogami, head of Youkai academy, what is it you need?" Mikogami said this in as much of a professional voice as he could muster.

"It's me, Akasha, I was wondering if you could take care of Moka for a little while. Something came up and neither Issa nor I will be able to take care of her."

"Why don't you get one of your maids to do that?"

"I just don't trust them. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you but, please?" Akasha whined through the phone. Mikogami sighed and then said,

"Fine."

Just as soon as he said that, Moka knocked on the door to his office. Apparently she was already waiting there for Mikogami. Either that or vampire's learned how to time travel.

"So, Moka, is there any where you want to go? I don't really have anything important to do as of right now so if you want to go somewhere we can."

Moka just looked at Mikogami like he better do what he suggested, or else. Mikogami put a limiter on Moka so as to hide her vampiric attributes and then he held her hand as they walked to the bus.

As they walked to the bus not a word was said. Mikogami knew exactly why Akasha even sent Moka in the first place. However, he wouldn't even think it for sake of possible mind readers. When the two reached the bus they saw the bus driver already there waiting for them while smoking a cigar. The bus driver got into the driver's seat as the two hopped on the bus and took them for a trip to the human world. While they were driving Mikogami placed a spell on himself to hide the priestly look for the trip, after all, you don't want to creep people out by walking with a young child when you're in priestly looking robes.

-VvX125XvV-

As the two walked out of a restaurant that they had visited a young boy was seen crying running down the street. He walked up to Mikogami and said,

"Mister, c-can you h-help me? My p-p-parents, a-are g-g-gone" he then started bawling and Mikogami patted the young boy on the head. Mikogami knew what was going on, yet he could not reveal that.

"Why are they gone?"

"S-someone, h-hurt them" the boy said.

Mikogami picked the boy up and hugged him for a few seconds hoping to calm the boy down a bit.

"Come with me" Mikogami said to the boy.

Moka just looked at what Mikogami had done and displayed her best poker face. She had no clue what was going on but she was sure by Mikogami's standards that it was most likely planned in some way. The bus driver showed up soon after with his bus and picked up the group of three. After that no one knew where Tsukune Aono had gone, not a single relative nor anyone but the three dark lords and a few of their close friends.

 **Time-Skip, 1 Year Later**

Tsukune looked up at his new fatherly figure. He knew he was "adopted" but he didn't have to compete with anyone else so Tsukune wasn't exactly upset or anything by it. Tsukune thought back to the first few days of being with Mikogami. Back then he had been ten years of age and Mikogami had made sure that Tsukune felt safe with him. However, there is a whole month missing from his memory, he had no clue as to why but he was told not to worry about it too much.

"Earth to Tsukune, Earth to Tsukune" Mikogami said in an attempt to get Tsukune's attention.

"Huh...what?" Tsukune said, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

Mikogami knew that the child was there last _hope_ of bridging the youkai and human races; however, he was going to do much more than that.

* * *

 **Anyways I hope this tides my readers over for a bit while I try to get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, there was a misunderstanding, I'm not angry right now, but I'm saying that I don't want to be angry when I read reviews since nothing good comes of it. Anyways on another note, I had an idea on the day before writing this and today I forgot...buuut luckily I remembered it before writing this! Anyways, I just wanna say that I cannot learn to type it's just an impossibly confusing mess, however, I have learned my own way, I guess you could call it the gamers typing setup since it's really just me holding the keyboard with fingers on the (awsd) key's and (kop') key's so yeah. It's kinda unorthodox but even still I get a good 44 to 52 words per minute and around 222 characters per minute. Though even then I'm a bit slow, but when I get really interested in what I'm typing I tend to go, like, super fast. Also another thing is that I changed my font since I was getting unbearably sick of Times New Roman and Calibri. (I'm constantly changing my fonts because several years of being forced to use Times New Roman and Calibri have made me sick of them. Of course you won't be able to see this change. (otherwise Fanfiction would need like every single typeface on their site) Also just because Tsukune is a ghoul doesn't mean that Tsukune will turn into a vampire. Ever thought that maybe a ghoul can be created from the blood of any creature? Well I have. Also _as an added bonus, you get to help me decide which yokai Tsukune turns into. Your options are A: Yuki-Otoko (Male Yuki-onna) B: Yasha(I think this would be cool) C: Incubus (Meh...) D: Warlock/Wiztard (Yes, the t was intentional(it was a joke)) E: The spawn of Alucard (Basically the chimera monster that Kiria and Hokuto are) F: Siren, G: Vampire (Only if it get's like 2 times more than the other leading votes) and H: Other (In which case you must specify what he becomes and explain the monster type and all that in your review as well as point out it's weaknesses and strengths, of course if you say one that sounds really exciting it will become an option and people can "vote" for it. Basically go through reviews and see if you like any of the "others" that people have created.)_**

 _ **Now voting will be done by review or PM you cannot do both and if I feel like anyone is creating new accounts to vote I will not count that vote.**_

 _ **Also extra short chapter due to needing to think on where I want to go as well as needing you guys to vote for me so I can do a few things so make sure to vote!**_

* * *

I do not own Rosario to Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

Mikogami looked at the eleven year old in front of him and felt pity for him. The kid hadn't even questioned the gold and blue lock on his arm. The lock was the holy lock, and if Tsukune were to ever force it off he would turn back into a ghoul and a deadly extra nimble one at that; though that was mainly due to his age. Mikogami knew he would have to break it to the young child eventually but he decided to hold it off for a bit anyways. After all, what would an eleven year old do if he found out he could turn into a killing machine? Obviously he would become it thinking that he could control it and find out he wouldn't be able to.

Mikogami watched as Tsukune walked to his room.

Mikogami then shuddered. He didn't even want to think of what could happen if Tsukune accidently pulled off the lock before he was ready. It would end in utter chaos.

Mikogami began to think of an alternate universe where Tsukune's ghoul was unleashed and he killed everyone on the entire planet. Mikogami then drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Tsukune had fallen asleep at the exact same time.

-VvX125XvV-

Tsukune was walking down a long hallway with chains on the other side. However before he could get to the other side he woke up. He then turned over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to vote! I mean it too!**_


	3. Chapter 3 PREVIEW

**Hey everybody, its Bropower125 here and welcome to all the previews I have made for the possible chapter 3's. Anyways these were probably a huge pain in the ass for me to write but that's what it was supposed to be so that you guys would have some extra time to vote. So yeah, let's just get this over with. Anyways, I'm putting all these up mainly in case anyone ever wants me to do a spin-off with one of these, plus as a bonus, each one has like a completely different timeline. Meaning whichever one you pick has** _ **consequences**_ **. For example, if you pick the right one you may just get me to write a harem fic. Which I haven't wrote a** _ **harem**_ **(Technically yes, because I'm talking about a harem ending and none of my fics have a planned harem ending) fic yet, so if you wanna see one you better hope you pick the right one. Also just in case people misunderstand you don't need to wait for an "other" vote to become an option, you can vote for it the second it comes out. Though I will make a preview for one if I find a really good one. Also I didn't put these things in too much of a specific order.**

* * *

 **Also thanks for all the reviews, it's always nice to know people care about what they read. Also, it's nice to know I have an actual fan base that transfers from fic to fic a bit.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

 **Yasha Setting:**

Once Tsukune fell asleep he found himself walking back down _that_ hall. There were chains all down the wall and they all led to the main room at the end of the hall. The chains looked like the bracelet "lock" that Tsukune knew was on his right arm. As he walked through the hallway everything slowly came into more detail. Eventually he noticed the chains were _exactly_ the same as his bracelet. This made him wonder,

 _Was this ever really a bracelet? What if it was a lock the whole time?_

As Tsukune continued to think of the "lock" he found himself approaching the main room. This was when he noticed the room looked even more detailed than humanly possible he started to feel a sort of déjà-vu. He then noticed the evil entity in front of him. It was a ghoul and one that was letting off an ear-splitting amount of youki. It looked just like him except that it had a third eye on it's forehead with markings coming from the eye.

Tsukune was so caught up in looking at his ghoul that he didn't notice him creep up on himself.

" _Hey there"_

"Wha-"

Tsukune turned around and saw himself _again_ except this time it was missing the black webbing that was on the ghoul. When Tsukune looked back at the ghoul he saw the markings that went down his left arm and covered its neck and head. He looked back at the new copy and saw that it had a third eye too.

"This is just some crappy nightmare right?"

" _Sadly…no…"_

Tsukune was dumbfounded but he tried his best not to show it.

" _We need to work together to get rid of this ghoul; to do that we need to train to beat it. We need to_ _ **control**_ _the evil within us, but it won't come easily. Grab my hand and I'll show you what I mean."_

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Siren Setting:**

Tsukune found himself walking through a tunnel this time. It had water running through and seemed to look almost exactly the same as the hall, just more "rocky" instead. There were chains going down the tunnel. The tunnel was slightly slanted which gave Tsukune the impression of running down hill. The chains were made of gold and had sapphires in them that looked like they had water running through them. As Tsukune got closer to the end of the tunnel the water got deeper until he was fully submerged. However, he found out he could breathe in the water as well. He continued walking through the submerged path and found markings on the wall, a lot of these markings showed people with feathery wings that were as white as quartz. Some of these feathery beings were being fought off by men in pointed grey helmets with spears. However the next marking showed the men being killed by the winged beings voice. Once Tsukune reached the main hall he saw (Kyogre, jk) a ghoul with black markings and white feathery wings. Even the wings were covered with these black markings though they were harder to see under the feathers. There was a separate side room where another being that looked like him and the ghoul that was simply missing the black web like markings and still had the wings came out from.

" _Well, well, I was starting to think you would never show up. You see him over there in those holy chains? Yeah, don't let him out; he wishes to do us harm. However, after intensive training you just may be able to get rid of him"_

Just then everything faded to white.

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Yuki-Otoko Setting:**

When Tsukune drifted back to sleep he found himself in a familiar looking hall. However, this time the hall was frozen over. You could still see the boxes and crates all over the hall however they were all frozen to the ground. Tsukune accidently stubbed a toe on one of these boxes and found that he couldn't feel pain here.

 _Strange_

 _Since when do I not feel pain?_

As Tsukune continued to walk he found that the cave got narrower and narrower until he started crouching. He noticed that they were getting narrower because the chains were getting more and more frozen over. Before the hall could freeze anymore Tsukune started running and made it to the room on the other side. There he found a body of ice that looked just like him. However, it had black web like markings all over it. All of a sudden another copy of him that was made of ice came out of the ground. It looked like him to the point except it had blue pupil-less eyes and it was still made of ice.

" _Welcome to my domain, I see you will meet one that is the same to your very nature later on in life. In fact, it's only a few years away. Now, you see that_ _ **beast**_ _over there? It is much worse than a ghoul. No, calling it a ghoul is an insult to even ghouls. Rather it is the most evil vile thing in existence. The only way to get rid of it is to train really hard."_

As soon as the other Tsukune finished talking everything froze over, this included Tsukune.

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Chimera Setting (Spawn of Alucard):**

As Tsukune walked through the dungeon he noticed it looked just like the hall. At the end he saw a giant beast. It didn't have any black markings like a typical ghoul. Rather it had white markings. They looked just like a web. He could see the beast from the hallway since the room and hallway were so grand. When he reached the end of the torch lit dungeon he saw the beast in all its glory, he noticed that in the room there weren't torches but rather fluorescent lights and computer screens all over. When he took a closer look he recognized the beast as Alucard. Yet it didn't quite look like Alucard. It was just a bit different. Just then someone showed up behind him.

" **Hi there… you may not know me personally but my name is Kiria. Don't worry about fighting Alucard over there too much. He's not really much of a ghoul. Actually, you're his new host…"**

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Vampire Setting:**

I'm sorry but this should be almost self explanatory (If it isn't just go read any of the million VampTsu fics out there. They all have the basic setting I've been using.)

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Warlock**

Tsukune walked down the hall, it had stone walls and on the other end he felt a strange sense of déjà vu that he had had suddenly disappear when he noticed there was no ghoul on the other end. Rather it seems his true species had simply been chained up. What a pity.

 _I guess it's about time I pry off these chains…_

-VvX125XvV-

* * *

 **Incubus Setting:**

As Tsukune walked down the hall he noticed it looked oddly like a hotel. As he walked down the hallway he found that there were a lot of signs for places from Vegas pinned up on the wall, even a pinup photo. The closer he got to the end of the hallway the more light he felt. By the end of his short walk he found himself literally floating. When he turned around he saw someone holding him with wings on their back.

" _I'm sorry but I can't let you get any closer right now…"_

* * *

 **Well I** _ **hope**_ **that that was enough to tide you over. Now people hurry since you only have til' Thursday before I start writing out the rest of the fic. That means you have two and a half days before I go with the highest vote so hurry already!**


	4. Chapter 3 NOT RELATED TO PREVIEW

**Hey everybody, it's Bropower125 here and welcome to Hope Chapter 3. Now don't worry the vote is still up. I might even extend it a little bit if I have to since I won't be reaching anything too, too specific yet so I'm fine. Also If I'm to be honest I'm thinking about discouraging ChimeraTsu votes since I have no clue what I will do if that actually wins because I really have no clue past the dream sequence. Now you're probably wondering why I'm not actually discouraging the VampTsu idea like I did down in the review responses (I wrote this after them) and it's because I honestly feel it might actually be smart as weird as that sounds. Thing is that if I do end up turning this into a VampTsu fic this will be one that's sort of a spin-off since if you think about it this one had very different premises than other VampTsu fics since this is the first one that I have ever heard of where Mikogami takes in Tsukune, soooooooo… (I've gone through the whole section maybe like 30 times, maybe more since I lose count after a while of searching over and over again.) Also just so you guys can learn a thing or two about me like usual I will write something about my life. So today at high school I ended up getting hit in the face by one of my douche bag friends (I don't have a clue why they're still my friends) with a plastic tennis ball that had been vaulted in to my face with a plastic tennis racket I got so pissed at my friend that I chased him throughout the entire gym which seems like something out of an anime but I assure you it happened. Also just as a side note I guess I could mention that I always drink pop or some other liquid while writing and eat something before I write to encourage myself to have more energy. It also helps with my ideas and stuff…**

* * *

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **First one is from a guest**

 **Yes I know I rush things but that's not like part of the actual chapter 3 so don't worry I just called it "PREV Chapter 3" since it was a preview sorta thing. No need to worry! I wasn't planning on Tsukune having that little sequence for a while since a lot of the characters haven't even been introduced yet… sorry for making you think I was rushing things this time…**

 **Also about the whole harem thing, it's just that the whole manga and anime is based around Tsukune and his "harem" and so it's hard to forget that he has one…**

 **The next one was also from a guest**

 **I am perfectly fine with your opinion on ghouls only applying to vampires however I already said I thought about this and I believe that ghouls can be from any race. So sadly I will not believe you but you are entitled to your opinion and if you don't like this fic than I will allow you to go read something else that is more** _ **suitable**_ **to your opinion. If I were to recommend something however it would either be Gamera68's Confession and A vampire: Reboot, or Ghost43843's Concerto of Shadows. Those are both great fics that you may or may not like. Thank you for at least trying to read this fic still, it means a lot.**

 **The next one was from PiroWolfxL**

 **Now thank you for your vote though I would appreciate that even if you vote you at least tell me if I made a grammatical error or something to give me some input since something more than a vote is always appreciated!**

 **The next one was a guest who had put a capital G at the start of their review so for sake of some familiarity I will call him "G"**

 **Thank you for your vote however if Tsukune does become a vampire he will be a mere shadow of Moka's power since I really don't want to write another VampTsu fic. I already have one up and I'm already feeling doubt about even putting that as an option so I may just have to decided for myself since not counting the vampire vote's I have gives me one vote for something that I'm still having trouble with thinking about how I would go about writing it. Though I am at least thankful that you put some thought into your vote even though you mostly discouraged me from even wanting to use that option…**

 **Ah, as I was writing the fic I got a review from one of my favorite reviewers. He goes by the name mcalan. The reason I say he's my favorite is because he's useful and nice.**

 **Honestly I think that's smart, maybe I'll do that, it sounds sort of nice. Sure why not, in fact I was already sort of doing that when you reviewed while I was writing… Have a nice day! (Or night)**

 **And after that there are no more reviews that I haven't replied to yet in some form so let's get on with this fanfic, shall we?**

* * *

 **Oh, also, Rancid is one of my favorite words**

* * *

I do not own R+V, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

After dreaming about that hall for a mere two seconds Tsukune woke up and was unable to go back to sleep and so he just decided to stay up for the rest of the night. He went into the school's cafeteria and got some milk and a glass and poured the milk into the glass. His throat was parched and the milk seemingly did nothing to stop it. He was also sweating profusely even though it was only five degrees outside; which is _cold_ by human standards. He also felt like he was seeing things when he saw ghosts walking through the hallway and swore he had a third eye for a second. Just then he poured another glass of milk but when he opened the fridge door to put the carton away he was hit by a _rancid_ smell. When he took a closer look he saw it was from a dead body.

"Urg, Gross, who did thi-"

Tsukune said before promptly being cut off by the sound of him vomiting.

 _That smell, urg…_

Tsukune thought before vomiting again. Tsukune quickly shoved the milk carton in the fridge and closed the door before he could vomit again. He had smelt dead things before like mice but the scent had never been so overpowering before to Tsukune and it had seemingly only had appeared when he opened the fridge the second time. This was strange to Tsukune,

 _Why didn't I smell that overpowering scent the first time!_

Tsukune quickly tried to shut down any thought of the heavily mutilated deer that had been stuffed in the cafeteria fridge, however, Tsukune knew that he would have nightmares about that poor deer for years to come. As he walked back to his room and he felt the thirst go away and his throat get all wet again. Tsukune felt a little weirded out about the whole thing but soon found himself passing out in the middle of the schools hallways from sleep deprivation.

-VvX125XvV-

As Tsukune woke he groaned a bit and soon found himself as the new subject of talk for the day; not to mention he was surrounded by people of all ages. After all the school was an orphanage, elementary school, middle school and high school. In fact one of the people there was Moka after she had transferred from a human school; not that Tsukune knew that just yet.

"Hi Moka" Tsukune said all cheerily.

"Hi Tsukune, I just transferred from a human school after they weren't very nice to me…"

Tsukune could see the sadness in Moka's eyes but that's when he noticed she had pink hair now and green eyes. This was unlike the regular Moka.

"That wasn't very good, but before we go any further what happened to your eyes and hair Moka?"

"Oh you see this?" Moka said as she lifted the rosario seal from in between her breasts.

"It's a seal, Tsukune"

"Okay Moka"

Tsukune smiled at Moka with that smile that only Tsukune could make; this actually made Moka's day brighter since she believed Tsukune to be a close friend and one of the only friends she had too.

"Okay, well I've got to get going now; Moka"

Tsukune smiled again before walking off. Tsukune decided to go for a brisk walk through the woods, little did he know that someone had taken an interest in him.

As Tsukune walked through the thick forest that was full of dead trees he came upon a cliff. However before he could sit down near the edge of the cliff he felt like he was being watched. He thought he was paranoid yet he could distinctly feel someone behind him.

 _Strange, there's no one behind me yet I swear someone is right over there_

As Tsukune thought this he noticed a quick flash of whitish-purple hair. He decided to ignore _it_ assuming that it was just someone else gawking at the poor boy that had passed out inside of the school.

"Who are you, I've never seen you before, and no one has been able to detect my presence so easily either…"

If Tsukune would've seen the look on the girls face he would have seen a look of heavy disbelief and a gaping jaw that was gaping since no one had detected the poor girl before.

"My name's Tsukune, Aono Tsukune."

"Mizore…"

"Pardon?"

"My name's Mizore"

"Oh"

The two just stared off into the distance mainly at the blood red sea but every now and then a seagull that had entered through the barrier showed up and flew past them. Not a word was said between the two for the rest of the time there, they just sat there and stared into the distance…

* * *

 **Approximately one year later…**

Tsukune and Mizore had become good friends and Moka was already a good friend of Tsukune's so now Moka had a second friend. However, no one was prepared for the coming storm…

* * *

 **Well there you have it, here's chapter 3!**


	5. Chapter 4 (I have a headache Ugh)

**First off Thank GOD for Auto-save otherwise I'd be very(Word wanted it to change it to the word much, lol. Much Screwed, Very Wow) screwed right now…**

 _ **Okay, so I saw a good idea so before I go ahead and write out chapter 4 I thought I'd go ahead and say that I like the leviathan idea but it may need a few tweaks. Either way I might actually use it instead of the kajillion votes I've gotten for the vampire… it really depends though. Though now that I think about I may just make that a spin off cause I really don't want to disappoint a lot of my viewers…**_

 _ **I'll be going with Vampire Tsukune because that's what has been voted for the most among my viewers and a few of my friends.**_

* * *

 **Okay reviews:**

 **Mastergamer45**

If it came to my choices for what type of monster he should be, I'd go with Leviathan or Dragon. Both species are the 2 strongest monsters there are. The sad thing about the stories about both species is that they have no actual weaknesses. The Leviathan is described as a colossus in terms of size and is a sea monster. The description of it also suggests that the Leviathan is a genuine immortal. Dragons are only killable. I think you know enough about dragons, so I'll continue with the other. It's covered in extremely tough scales, can breathe fire, and is considered to be the apex predator. It's also known to cause powerful storms when it lets its power loose. The Leviathan is effectively the perfect monster. It's only suggestion, but I'll be reading this story regardless.

 **I already responded to this up above!**

* * *

 **Guest**

Look at the Rosario wiki about ghoul.. I think we can get a better understanding of ghouls in rosarioverse

 **I agree with you but sometimes you need to divert a bit from canon and kinda do what you want, after all, people like Gamera68 didn't get anywhere without diverting from the canon a bit.**

* * *

 **Guest**

Dhvamprs in my Opnion have more potential than a ghoul fic

 **Well, I respect your opinion however I already have a fanfic with a Dhampir in it so I'm just going to disregard this review. Also may I add that this is not a fic where Tsukune stays a ghoul sooooooo...**

 **If you want to go and check out the dhampir fic, then for now you can search up "Only a Half". I will be changing the name of the fic though as time goes by and I find a more fitting title.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

Tsukune walked through the halls of youkai academy, he had finally gotten Mikogami to stop tutoring him so that he could start going to the school and hang out with his two friends as well as help Moka avoid that Saizou guy who keeps harassing her. As Tsukune walked through the halls he came upon Ms Ririko's class. He entered the room as it was his homeroom and saw Moka was in the room. Mizore had said it was her homeroom as well but she was nowhere to be found. As Tsukune walked into the room he went and sat down in front of Moka and right after he sat down the schools bell rang and then Ms Ririko did her usual opening talking about how the school was a monster school just like all the other teachers were saying at that very moment. After all that was over Ms Ririko sent the students on their way but not before Saizou had made a very _rude_ comment.

-VvX125XvV-

As Tsukune was shown around the school by Moka, Mizore showed up and was all ninja-like as usual. When the group sat down after getting drinks from the vending machine Saizou decided to show his face. Moka tried to run away with Tsukune but he just stood there.

"Come on Tsukune, we need to get away from this jerk"

"I'll deal with him, myself"

When Saizou said this Tsukune tried to block the attack but failed miserably get launched back into the red metallic bench that they had been sitting on. The bench bent upon impact with Tsukune and trapped him in it.

"Arrrgh"

Tsukune grunted pushing on the bench. Oddly enough the locket Tsukune wore started to absorb the light around it making it look like it was glowing black. Once the black glow appeared the bench bent with Tsukune's force.

"Wait, did _I_ do that?"

Before Tsukune could contemplate any further Saizou threw another punch but Tsukune threw a punch at Saizou's fist which completely destroyed Saizou's fist. Saizou's entire arm was breaking into pieces and people could hear the sound of bones breaking and popping for miles. After a while Saizou's entire arm was jelly and he fell straight down to the ground; passed out, no doubt.

Before anything more could happen Moka jumped on Tsukune and started drinking his blood.

-VvX125XvV-

After school had let out Tsukune decided to go for a walk through the forest. Upon entering the forest he immediately noticed the blue haired girl that had seemingly collapsed on the ground cradling her large bosom. Tsukune, being the nice guy he is, walked over to the girl and helped her up.

 _Well, this guy wasn't my target but he'll do_

Thought the blue haired girl

"Thank you, what was your name, my savior?"

Tsukune started to blush at being called the girl's "savior"

"Ummm, could you please look into my eyes?"

The blue haired girl said

"Uhh, ok"

Tsukune looked into the girls eyes and his brain felt fuzzy plus he got an ear-splitting headache.

"Aagh, what did you do to my head!?"

 _He resisted my charm!?_

Tsukune quickly got up and ran away from the area and as soon as he did the headache went away.

 _Geez, she must've used a charm, I have no clue why but those things just give me headaches…_

The blue haired girl snuck up on Tsukune and elbowed him in the back of the head. The girl then began to drag Tsukune away…

* * *

 **Okay, well there's chapter 4, I know it's a bit short but I slipped and hit my head today and I've had an earsplitting headache since lunch time so I'm amazed I was able to do this much… (I hit my head on Ice (Blame Curling) so It's not terrible but the headache is what hurt's the most)**


End file.
